


A Life of Lies

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was ground.</p></blockquote>





	A Life of Lies

Xander always shared his Twinkies with Dawn even as he teased her that she was starving him.

Willow helped Dawn with subtracting negative numbers and told her that being a nerd was cool.

Cordelia spent an hour one day teaching Dawn the fine art of applying eyeliner.

Oz taught Dawn some basic chords.

None of it had happened. Every memory Buffy had of her friends interacting with Dawn was a false, monk manufactured moment.

It felt as if the solid ground beneath her feet was actually made of shifting grains of sand. Her entire reality was nothing but a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was ground.


End file.
